100 Reasons
by Must Be Nice
Summary: "I'll give you 100 reasons why you should date me. If you're still not convinced by the time I'm done, I'll leave you alone." "...fine."
1. Chapter 1

**_What? ANOTHER RinxLen story? Yup... THIS PAIRING. IT'S SO ADDICTING. And yes, I know I should be working on Vocal5 Or Playing The Player, but you know me! I NEVER STICK TO LIKE, ANYTHING. /Shot dead_**

* * *

_ Title: 100 Reasons (Why)_

_ Dedication: Um. The readers...?_

_ Disclaimer: Lolnope._

_ Warning: Incest, swearing, and Len's perverted-ness. Ish_

_ Summary: "I'll give you 100 reasons why you should date me. If you're still not convinced by the time I'm done, I'll leave you alone." "...fine."_

* * *

**Reason 1.**

"I'm Len Kagamine."

"And I'm Rin Kagamine, what's your point?"

_"I'm Len Kagamine,_ why wouldn't you want to date me?"

She snorted.

* * *

**Reason 2.**

"If you say yes, I'll buy you anything you want."

"Len, you can't buy love."

"I can try."

* * *

**Reason 3.**

"For you... I'd even wear those stupid couples clothes."

"Who said I wanted to wear them in the first place?"

* * *

**Reason 4.**

"I'd buy you a new bow every week."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with all of those?"

* * *

**Reason 5.**

"We'd go out to dinner every other day, at a restaurant of your choosing."

"You sure? Because I am _NOT_ the salad and water type of girl."

"Positive."

* * *

**Reason 6.**

"I wouldn't push you into anything you weren't ready for."

She huffed, "I'm more ready than you are!"

"Wanna test that theory?"

"...N-no."

"HA."

* * *

**Reason 7.**

"Your flat chest doesn't bother me, in fact, I like them better."

"You're making me uncomfortable.."

"And, I bet they'd fit right into the palm of you-"

_**"LEN!"**_

* * *

**Reason 8.**

"I'd let you name the baby."

"There's gonna be a baby!?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

**Reason 9.**

"I made you the star of _Spice!_"

"It looked like you raped me!"

"It wouldn't have been rape if you liked it."

* * *

**Reason 10.**

"I'd sing to you before you fell asleep."

"What do you think I am? Five?"

* * *

**Reason 11.**

"I'd make you a 1,000% happier than Mikuo did."

"I'm sure you would."

* * *

**Reason 12.**

"You'd never need a mirror, because all you need to do is look at me. I'll tell you how you REALLY look."

"That's a crappy reason."

"I'm trying, okay!?"

* * *

**Reason 13.**

"I'd play 'nurse' when you're sick."

"You better."

* * *

**Reason 14.**

"Despite my lack of cooking skills, I'll learn for you."

"Dear God, no.

* * *

**Reason 15.**

"I'd stay with you even if you don't want me to."

"How's that supposed to help?"

"It's not; that one's for me."

* * *

_**/shot for leaving it off with a sappy reason**_

_**So. I plan on making this 7 chapters, each one with 15 reasons, and the last with ten.**_

_**I honestly have NO IDEA how I'm doing to end this. xD**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.. DROP A REVIEW, KAY?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeyyyoooo~ As I'm typing this, I'm listening to Len Kagamine's: Untitled Song. It's absolutely beautiful. Check it out, okay?**_

_**AND OH MY JESUS. 11 REVIEWS? THANK YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD. I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL.**_

* * *

_Title: 100 Reasons_

_Dedication: All my reviewers!_

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Vocaloid; totally._

_Warning: Incest, Fluffyness._

* * *

**Reason 16.**

"I'll wait until you love me the way I love you."

"It could take awhile..."

"I said I'd wait, didn't I?"

* * *

**Reason 17.**

"I'm an excellent kisser."

"Says who? Your pillow?'

* * *

**Reason 18.**

"I'll buy you endless amounts of oranges."

"That could be nice..."

* * *

**Reason 19.**

"Even if you say no, I'm still your loving twin brother, and nothing will ever change that."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Reason 20.**

"I'll make Kaito share his Ice cream with you."

"That's suicide."

* * *

**Reason 21.**

"I won't let anyone touch you. Because_ you're mine. And mine only_."

"Maybe."

"...Riiight."

* * *

**Reason 22.**

"Who doesn't like incest?"

"Our parents."

* * *

**Reason 23.**

"I will personally kill anyone who hurts you."

"What if you hurt me?"

"_RIN, GET MY GUN._"

* * *

**Reason 24.**

"I'll be your shota if you be my lolita."

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

**Reason 25.**

"When I have gum, I'll only share with you."

"I don't know.. I'm not sure if I'm worthy enough."

* * *

**Reason 26.**

"I'm so in love with you, I don't know whether my heart is beating fast because I'm around you or If I'm having a heart attack."

"Thanks...?"

* * *

**Reason 27.**

"I'll never run out of reasons."

"Good, because you still have about 70 to go."

* * *

Reason 28.**********

"I saved myself for you."

"That's... Really sweet of you but.. uh.." Rin averted her eyes.

"_You didn't_."

"I did."

Len groaned.

* * *

Reason 29.

"My hands are just big enough to hold yours."

"I know."

* * *

**Reason 30.**

"I'm doing** ALL THIS** for you."

"I didn't ask you to."

* * *

_**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THEIR ABOUT 17 IN THIS FIC. On #28, remember how I mentioned how Rin dated Mikuo? Yeah. Well... **_

_**Don'thatemekay?**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, review? And tell me your favorite.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ugh. I /WAS/ supposed to upload this yesterday, but I lost my notebook. It wasn't pretty. I tore up my whole room just to figure out it was on my desk. ._.**_

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

**Reason 31**

"I'll tell you, you look beautiful and mean it."

"Does that mean you didn't mean it before?"

* * *

**Reason 32**

"I'll do all your homework."

"Again, with the bribery."

* * *

**Reason 33***

"I'd never cheat on you."

"How would I know?"

"Because you're the only girl I've ever wanted."

* * *

**Reason 34**

"I'll comfort you when you're scared or uneasy."

"Aren't you supposed to do that? Being my brother and all..."

"Wow. You have a reply for everything, don't you?"

"You bet your ass I do."

* * *

**Reason 35**

"I'll check up on you when you're sleeping."

"Len, that's creepy."

* * *

**Reason 36**

"I'm already on reason 36. Says something, doesn't it?"

"Not really. Still about 60 to go."

* * *

**Reason 37**

"I put up with your obnoxious tone, cruel pranks, and sassy ego."

_**SLAP**_

"And apparently, your beatings too."

* * *

**Reason 38**

"I'll be extra nice to you when it's your time of the month."

"Period or not you're still supposed to treat me like the _p**RIN**cess_ I am."

* * *

**Reason 39**

"I'll dress terribly so you look good in comparison."

"Ew. Who wants a poorly dressed boyfriend?"

* * *

**Reason 40**

"I can't go two minutes without you, much less 24 hours."

"Space. I need some."

* * *

**Reason 41**

"I'll kiss all your boo-boo's."

"I'd rather just stick to Advil."

* * *

**Reason 42**

"I like you."

"And...?"

"You're a very hard person to like."

Rin kicked him without hesitation.

_"ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DO THAT!"_

* * *

**Reason 43**

"If you end up not dating me, I'll let you practice kissing on me."

"It's cute how you think I need practice."

* * *

**Reason 44**

"Without you... I don't know where I wouldn't be."

"In Kaito's pants."

"I love how you have such high expectations for me."

* * *

**Reason 45**

"I won't steal your panties anymore."

"Goo-...Wait... _**ANYMORE!?**_"

* * *

**_Ahaa... You guys have no idea how much I love writing for Rin._**

**_Anyways, I was a BIT disappointed when I saw 19 reviews. I was going for 20... Well, at least it was only one, right?_**

**_* = I KNOW I STOLE THAT FOR MY OTHER STORY. DON'T JUDGE. I'm running out of ideas... ;3;_**

**_Anyways. Review and tell me your favorite!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY. Merry Christmas everyone! I got a new phone~ Anyways, I'm reeeaaallly sorry for the late update. But uh, ... here it is._**

_Title: 100 reasons_

_Dedication:... Santa :|_

_Disclaimer: Seriously?_

_Warning: Incest, fluff_

**Reason 46**

"If I was the president, you'd be my first lady."

"'First'? I better be your** first and only**."

* * *

**Reason 47***

"Hair-tied, sweat pants, chillin' with no make-up on, that's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take that wrong."

"I'm always pretty. And Len, don't rap. Seriously."

* * *

**Reason 48**

"Your face. I like that shit."

"One would only think so."

* * *

**Reason 49**

"I'll kiss you everyday, or more, if requested."

"One will be enough..."

* * *

**Reason 50**

"We're half way there, ready to give in yet?"

"No. And you do realize that it took you **THIS** long to come up with 50. You call yourself boyfriend material."

"I'M TRYING."

* * *

**Reason 51**

"My fan base is _way_ higher than any other male Vocaloid! I mean, who doesn't love this face!?"

"Me, apparently."

* * *

**Reason 52**

"I'll give you my umbrella when it rains."

"What are you talking about? You know I love the rain. No umbrella for me."

* * *

**Reason 53**

"I know I'm super awesome, but I can be less super awesome, giving you more attention."

"I swear to God. _I will feed you to Gakupo._"

* * *

**Reason 54**

"I don't care how many times you cheat on me, as long as you always come back."

Her eyes softened, "Len..."

* * *

**Reason 55**

A soft blush made its way to Len's cheeks, "I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"...Don't I do that anyways?"

* * *

**Reason 56**

"We go so well together."

"You know we're twins, right?"

* * *

**Reason 57**

"Twincest is Wincest!"

"Yeah... go tell that to mom and dad and see what they think."

* * *

**Reason 58**

"I'll make sure that every duet I sing, I'll sing with you."

"Actually, Kaito and I were thinking of doing a couple songs together..."

* * *

**Reason 59**

"I'll clean your room for you."

"Quit it with that crap!"

* * *

**Reason 60**

"Rin-chan Nau!"

"Die."

* * *

_*** = ...A song by Drake that I currently cannot think of.**_

_**So um. Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: 100 Reasons_

_Dedication: Everyone...?_

_Disclaimer: I WISH_

_Warning: Incest, fluff_

* * *

**Reason 61**

"I'll shower daily."

"EW! Len, that's nasty!"

* * *

**Reason 62**

"We'll sleep in the same bed."

"I have a whistle, A rape whistle. And I will blow it."

* * *

**Reason 63**

"I'll stop dying in every PV."

"You know, I've died more than you have."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

* * *

**Reason 64***

"Ai shi teru!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

* * *

**Reason 65**

"Remember in your song Sigh, how much you were crying and how much you needed me? Where did that Rin go?"

"Okay, 1. That was a PV, not real. 2. Why wouldn't I cry if I thought my brother died?"

* * *

**Reason 66**

"I'd die for you."

"I thought we agreed you'd stop dying?"

* * *

**Reason 67**

"I'll give you my peeping binoculars."

"I swear, you're going to wake up**_ UNDERWATER._**"

* * *

**Reason 68**

"I could just give up and take you against your will."

"No, you wont."

"I know..."

* * *

**Reason 69***

"We're on reason 69... Will the party be in my bedroom or yours?"

"Kill me now."

* * *

**Reason 70**

"Girl, let me looovee you!"

"They just keep getting worse."

* * *

**Reason 71**

"If I catch you under the mistletoe.. you're so gonna get it."

"You do know Christmas past already, right?"

* * *

**Reason 72**

"I'll let you hog the blanket."

"Hog? No, no. You can't hog what's yours. And, everything is mine."

* * *

**Reason 73***

"Every time that I look into your eyes, It feels like I'm breathing sunlight."

"Wha... How the hell do you breathe sunlight?"

* * *

**Reason 74**

"I'll give you my lucky eraser."

"I don't want that piece of shit."

* * *

**Reason 75**

"I'm so cute! You have to love me, you have to!"

"Pffft... I'm cuter."

* * *

_**Reason 64 = 'Ai shi teru' means, 'I love you' in Japanese.**_

_**Reason 69 = ... Ask you parents.**_

_**Reason 73 = Lyrics from the song: Caves of Ice by Destery Smith.**_

**_Review and tell me your favorite!_**


End file.
